It's Christmastime Again
by Technician Fan
Summary: Sequel to Omelets Lead to Purple Wormholes, this is Christmas on Atlantis with special guest appearances from SG-1 characters. To better understand what is going on, read Omelets Lead to Purple Wormholes. T for language in later chapters.
1. The O'Neill Family

It's Christmastime Again (sequel to Omelets Lead to Purple Wormholes)

Chapter One: The O'Neill Family

By Technician Fan

Disclaimer: I only own the children (other than Torren). Everything else belongs to other people that actually make money.

A/N: Here's the sequel to the best-selling (not literally) story, Omelets Lead to Purple Wormholes! This one is about the O'Neill family's Christmas, the next one is the Lorne family, the third will be the McKay family, and the fourth will be the Dex family. I might do one with Daniel and Vala or Mitchell and Lam, but it's up to you guys. If you have any other preferences, feel free to put them into a review or PM. Without any further ado… O'Neill's Christmas…

"Jack, honey, wake up," a soft voice was saying. Jack O'Neill opened up his eyes to see his wife, Sam Carter, trying to get him awake. "Wake up!"

Jack yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek before bending down slightly and kissing her enlarged stomach. Sam giggled and got up off the bed, walking towards the other room where their children slept. Jack could hear the screams of delight from his youngest born child, Charlie the second, even before the five year old came running out.

Jack smiled to himself and walked over to Charlie, scooping him up in his arms before he could get to the presents. Charlie laughed and hugged Jack. Sam came out of the kid's room with Jacob, his oldest son, and Janet, his only daughter, came out.

Sam sat down in a chair near the tree. Jack sat down on the floor by her feet with the kids. He handed her a present. "Ladies first."

She smiled and delicately took off the wrapping paper. Inside was a card and a box. She opened up the card and read it to herself. She smiled and said, "It's from Vala." She opened up the box and pulled out two pieces of paper. She smiled again and said, "It's two tickets for us to go to the Bahamas. She said that she'd take care of the kids while we're away, unless they want to have a sleepover with their friends."

"Isn't that nice," Jack said. He searched through the presents until he found the one that he wanted. He handed it to Janet. "Here you go, madam."

She took the present and looked down at it, pushing a stray blond hair out of her face before opening it up. The seven year old smiled and pulled out a Malibu Barbie. "Yay!"

"Janet, who's it from?" Sam asked her.

Janet looked at the tag. "It's from Teal'c."

At that, Jack and Sam found it hard to suppress their laughs. Tough, muscled, "Indeed" Teal'c had bought a Malibu Barbie doll for their daughter. That was something hard to believe.

"My turn!" Jacob said as he grabbed a present. He opened up the card first. "It's from Colonel Mitchell." he opened up the small box that had come with it. "Oh, sweet! They're tickets for the New Year's baseball competition! These tickets are all sold out!" He looked up at his father. "I get to watch you play with Cam!"

"Be sure to tell Mitchell thanks, then," Jack said before grabbing a present for Charlie. "Here you go, buddy."

Charlie smiled and undid the wrapping paper, taking no care in it at all as he chucked it over his shoulder to reveal a box with the label "FRAGILE! DO NOT BREAK IT OR YOU WILL SUFFER A LONG AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

Charlie's lip started to twitch into a frown. "Mommy, I don't wanna die!"

Sam stifled a laugh. "Honey, it's just a joke. You're not going to die if you break it."

Charlie's mouth made an "o" shape. He opened up the box and pulled out a Vulcan 508 Nerf gun. He screamed (high pitched for his five year old voice) and said, "!"

Jack's mouth opened up wide and he looked over at Sam. "Sam, dear, have you been teaching our son big words from Mary Poppins? I don't even know what it means!"

"Mommy said that it's something that people say when they don't know what to say. I'm so happy I got this and I don't know what to say so I said supercali--"

"Charlie, don't confuse your father with the big words," Sam said.

"He knows what it means and I don't?" Jack said, stunned.

"I just told you what it meant, though!" Charlie said, confused.

"I know you did but… never mind, I'll tell you when you're older," Jack said. "Who gave you the present?"

Charlie looked at the tag. "Vala."

"Tell her that Daddy's going to kick her butt later," Jack said in a sweet voice.

Charlie nodded his head in understanding. He then grabbed a present after searching and handed it to Jack. "Here you go, Daddy. Your turn!"

Jack nodded his thanks and took the present. He opened up the card first. "It's from Chuck. He says 'Sam and the kids should sit back a bit while you open this up'. I wonder what that could mean?" Jack wondered. He backed up a bit. "Can't be anything good."

He opened up the box that came with the card. There was a crank on it. He turned the crank and it played song that Jack had never heard before. (A/N: This is the real words to the Stargate SG-1 theme that I heard on a commentary. I thought they'd be cute for this.) "_Stargate, it's a great big world. With a great big swirl and a step inside to another world. We're talking Stargate, it's a crazy trip. You can go quite far and you don't need a car or even a ship. There's Colonel O'Neill and Carter and Daniel and Teal'c. Look out for that goa'uld!_" The song finished the lid lifted, a mini Air Force figurine with a gun popping out and squirting Jack with water.

The kids and Sam all laughed as Jack wiped off the water from his face. "He is going down."

The family finished opening up their presents before heading to the mess for a special breakfast. When they got there, the McKay and Lorne family were already at a table there. The O'Neill family went and sat down beside them.

Chuck and Amelia came over with Ronon behind them. They handed them some omelets and told them to tell them whose was better.

While the kids all told each other what they got, the parents talked while eating the omelets.

"You know what Chuck got me?" Jack asked. They all shook their heads. "He got me a jack-in-the-box that has a little Air Force figurine in it that squirts water out at your face." They all laughed. "And it sings this dweeby little song about the Stargate."

"Rose, eat it!" Cadman yelled at the newest member of the Lorne family, Rose. Cadman was trying to get her to eat the baby food. "Look, Daddy will eat it!" She shoved the spoon into Lorne's mouth. Lorne was stunned, but he swallowed it, holding back a disgusted face.

"That's really good stuff," he told Rose. He turned to the adults and said, "Good stuff that tastes like shit!"

"And you know what that tastes like?" Keller asked.

Everyone at the table laughed. "Pone!" Cadman said.

"Look, it's Teyla!" Four year old Meghan Lorne screeched, running to the entrance to the mess hall. Sheppard, Teyla, and their family walked in and were quickly stopped by Meghan, who showed off her new dress that her mom had gotten her for Christmas.

The Sheppard family plus Meghan walked over and took their seats. Chuck and Amelia walked over to them with omelets in their hands.

"We're having a war as to whose omelets are better," Chuck said. "Just rate it on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best; it'll make things easier." He placed his omelets in front of Sheppard, Aidan, and Eileen, while Amelia gave hers to Teyla, Elizabeth, and Joe. Torren got half of each. Amelia and Chuck walked away after.

"Open up," Cadman was saying to the latest edition of her family, Rose, who was born a few months ago. Rose opened her mouth and Cadman put in the spoon with the baby food. "Morning," she said, looking over at the newcomers. "Have a good Christmas so far?"

"Yeah, it's been great. I made Teyla cry," Sheppard said. Teyla punched him hard in the arm.

Sam looked up at him. "John, that's mean."

"Not in that way. She cried over one of the presents that I gave her. She won't admit it, though."

Stacy McKay snorted. Keller gave her a glare, a mother glare, which is the worst glare of all. Stacy shut up and continued eating.

Sheppard suddenly felt someone poking his side. He looked down to see Charlie O'Neill the second, named after the first Charlie O'Neill that died. "Can you tell us a story?" he asked.

Sheppard picked him up and sat him down on his lap. "Sure. What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"A story from before I was born. A good story! One that's got Daddy's sense of humor in it and Mommy's brains," he said. Sheppard smiled.

"I have just the one," Sheppard said. Chuck and Amelia came over with Ronon in tow. They sat down just in time to hear his story. "It was just an average day. Amelia was telling Chuck that she made an omelet that was good."

"I lied, sir," Amelia said, her face growing red. "I made an omelet, but it tasted like crap. My first real good one was at McKay and Keller's wedding."

"Okay, so Amelia was lying. She then told a story about how she blew up the dishwasher. All of a sudden, the stargate started up and swooshed open, but instead of being blue, it was purple…"

A/N: There's the O'Neill family Christmas! I hoped you like it! Oh, and have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL WHO READ THIS AND YOUR MERRY LITTLE FRIENDS! The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it….


	2. The Lorne Family

Chapter Two: The Lorne Family

By Technician Fan

Disclaimer: Just see the first chapter if you actually care.

A/N: Okay, here's the Lorne's Christmas. Thanks to all the reviews that I got! Anyway, there's not much to say… OH! Wait! If you wouldn't mind checking out my profile, go under Radmoxe (which is this wacky name I got from Rixa) and read the little paragraph. It's a story about what happened a couple of ours after I posted The O'Neill Family. It was scary, too, but you'll laugh. K BYE!

Quick Note: Yes, the end of The O'Neill Family was the same as the end of Omelets Lead to Purple Wormholes. There were a few little tweaks, but other than that, it was exact. Copy and Paste works miracles! Right, back to the story.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Lorne groaned and hit the button on the alarm clock to shut it off before… too late. The kids are already up and screaming.

"CHRISTMAS!!"

Lorne sat up, stretching his arms out about his head. He yawned quickly and got out of bed, grabbing his bath robe and putting it on. Cadman was still on the bed, snoozing. He decided to take this advantage as best he could before the kids came running in.

Walking over to her, he bent low and whispered in her ear, "I'm coming for you."

Cadman jumped up and kicked Lorne in the gut, sending him tumbling to the floor. He cried out in pain and clutched his stomach.

"Evan!" Cadman screamed, hopping out of bed and going over to him. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, really," Lorne managed to get out. He got up and, after giving out a minute grunt of pain, headed with Cadman into their living room, which held the Christmas tree.

Their kids were already huddled around it, ready to open up presents. There was, from oldest to youngest, Emily (who was turning sixteen next month), Kevin and Jamie (both twelve now), Derek (their eight year old), and Meghan, their adorable little four year old. Rose, their eight month old, was in Emily's arms, making gurgly noises.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Lorne asked.

Cadman gave him a look that said, 'Geez, Evan, could you be any stupider?'

The younger kids were all screaming to go first. Lorne finally ended it by saying, "Quiet! Since Emily was quiet, she gets to go first."

"Awesome!" Emily said, grabbing a present. She looked at the tag. "It's from Stacy McKay." She unwrapped it and pulled out a scarf. The scarf was pink (Emily's favorite color) with thin, periwinkle stripes on it. It had words that were embroidered into it (by Stacy, of course) that read "Emily Grace Lorne" in curly letters. "How sweet of her!"

"I agree," Cadman said. "Give Rose one of her presents."

Emily grabbed a present for Rose and unwrapped it herself. It was a rattle from Jack O'Neill that read "Rose Victoria Lorne" in bright purple.

"Is every present personalized?" Kevin asked.

"Seems like it," Cadman responded. "Jamie, it's your turn."

Jamie grabbed a present and said, "It's from the Mitchell family." She set it down, about to open it, when Craig leaned over and ripped off the wrapping paper. "Craig!" Jamie wailed. "It's my present! Get your stupid hands off of it!"

"Jamie, stop yelling at Craig!" Meghan yelled.

"Meghan don't yell! You'll disturb the baby!" Emily shrieked.

"Emily, shut up!" Kevin bellowed.

"Kevin, don't talk to your sister like that!" Cadman screeched.

"EVERYONE QUIET!!!" Lorne roared, using his professional military voice to get everyone's attention. They all got silent. "Craig, wait for your turn. It's Jamie's present. You let her open it," he said softly.

Jamie finished unwrapping what was left of the wrapping paper. She pulled out a giant bag. Jamie looked at it quizzically and unzipped the top of the bag. She looked inside and sighed. "It's a LOT of make-up."

"Don't go wearing that!" Lorne said. "Some guy will think you're hot and then you'll date him and get pregnant at a young age!"

"DAD!"

The older siblings plus Cadman laughed. Cadman said, "Kevin, go ahead."

Kevin grabbed a present and twirled it around in his hands. "That's weird. The tag doesn't say who it's from."

"Open it and maybe you'll find out," Emily said.

Kevin unwrapped it and pulled out a box. He undid the box and pulled out another box. Inside that one was another box. Another box was found inside that one. Finally, after another three boxes, he pulled out a small case. He opened up the case and pulled out a small, closed up frame to a photo. He unlatched the lock and flipped it open. Inside was two pictures. One was of him as a kid and the other was an all-too-familiar face, even if it was in baby form as well. It was a toddler with brownish, reddish hair like her mom's and big, hazel-like eyes like her father. "I found out who it's from."

"Who?" Jamie asked, looking over his shoulder. She giggled at who it was. "Isn't your girlfriend sweet?"

"Yeah, she is," Kevin said, smiling at the toddler picture of Elizabeth.

"Okay, before I barf, someone open up a present," Emily said.

Meghan gladly took the offer and grabbed a big box sitting near her. She ripped off the paper without even looking at the tag and took the lid off of the box that was inside it. Nestled in the box was a sparkly, light green dress. Meghan screamed at the sight! She pulled it out and said, "MOMMY, LOOK AT MY NEW DRESS!"

"I thought you'd like it," Cadman said. "That's why I got you it."

"THANK YOU!" Meghan screeched, running over and jumping into Cadman's arms, giving her a big hug. She stayed sitting on Cadman's lap while Craig grabbed a present to open up.

"It's from Joe," he said, referring to Joe Sheppard. He unwrapped it, as poorly wrapped as it was, and pulled out a box with an action figure in it from the newest franchise for kids around Craig's age. "YEAH!"

"Be sure to tell Joe that you like it," Lorne said, grabbing a present and handing it to Cadman. "Here you go, hon."

Cadman read the card that came with it. "'Dear Jarhead: I hope you like this present. So, yeah. Sincerely, your favorite Colonel ever!!!!!' Wow, he has such a way with words." She snorted and dug into the gift bag for whatever was in there. She pulled out a giant box of chocolate. There was a note on the chocolate box that read: "Don't feed these to the kids, if you know what I mean. If you don't, let's just say they're 'special' chocolate pieces. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink, know what I mean?"

"It means they have alcohol," Lorne whispered into her ear.

"I know what it means!" Cadman whispered indignantly. She dug further into the bag and found M&M's, more chocolate (less special, though), and a thing of marshmallow peeps. "I think they're trying to fatten me up."

"Like you weren't already fat," Lorne muttered. When Cadman glared at him, he added, "When you were pregnant, I mean. You're not fat now."

"Good call, flyboy. Now open up your present," she said, handing him a box that wasn't even wrapped.

He looked at the card, which read, "Like it or die! JK. Love, your wife."

"JK? Why did you randomly put Jennifer Keller's old initials on the card?" Lorne asked.

"Wow, you are really out of this new century, Evan," Cadman said. "JK is 'just kidding,' you idiot."

"Right, I knew that." Lorne put the card aside and opened up the box. Before he could see what was inside, Cadman got Meghan off her lap and covered his eyes with her hands. "Laura, what are you--?"

"You can't see it yet! Not till it's set up! Emily, set it up!" Cadman said. Lorne heard rustling and a few knocks and smacks. "Okay, one, two, three!" She uncovered his eyes.

Before him lay his present, all set up by Emily. It was a mini carousal with figurines of his family and friends instead of horses. He was stunned by the detail of it.

"Honey, you okay?" Cadman asked. "Do you not like it?"

Lorne interrupted her. "No, I love it!"

"Oh, well that's good. You get to live now."

"Thank you so much," Lorne said, giving her a hug.

"Aww," Emily, Kevin, and Jamie said in unison. Meghan and Craig were too busy finding their presents in the pile to notice or care.

They opened up the rest of their presents before heading to the mess. When they walked in, the McKay family was already there. The Lorne family headed over to them.

"Hey, have a good Christmas so far?" McKay said in a jolly tone. The best thing about older McKay, father McKay, and husband McKay was that he was in such a better mood, especially compared to his old self in the days when the wraith were a problem… heck, it was back when the wraith still had to feed off of humans to survive!

"A great Christmas, actually," Lorne replied.

"Jennifer, Rodney, look at my new pretty dress!" Meghan exclaimed, twirling around in her new dress that her mom had helped her get into a few minutes ago.

"You look gorgeous, Meghan," Jennifer said.

While the kids were talking about all the toys they had gotten, Chuck, Amelia, and Ronon walked over to them. Amelia and Chuck had steaming plates in their hands.

"Merry Christmas to you all," Amelia said. "Chuck and I are having a little competition. We're seeing who can cook the best omelet. Please, if you wouldn't mind being part of this, take an omelet!"

Each member of the Lorne family took their share of omelets.

"Dunkin, no!" Amelia said sternly to her son. He bowed his head in shame. "You know better than to take the other kid's toys. You got plenty for Christmas, anyway."

"Sorry, Mom," Dunkin said.

"It's okay, sweetie," Amelia said, bending down and giving him a quick hug. "Just be better about it from now on."

"Okay!" With that, Dunkin went back and joined the other kids.

"Oh, when will they ever learn?" Amelia asked rhetorically. "I gotta go make some more award winning omelets."

She turned and headed back to the kitchen, Chuck and Ronon on her tail. At that moment, the O'Neill family walked in. They came over and sat down beside the McKay and Lorne families.

Chuck and Amelia came over with Ronon behind them. They handed them some omelets and told them to tell them whose was better.

While the kids all told each other what they got, the parents talked while eating the omelets.

"You know what Chuck got me?" Jack asked. They all shook their heads. "He got me a jack-in-the-box that has a little Air Force figurine in it that squirts water out at your face." They all laughed. "And it sings this dweeby little song about the Stargate."

"Rose, eat it!" Cadman yelled at Rose. Cadman was trying to get her to eat the baby food. "Look, Daddy will eat it!" She shoved the spoon into Lorne's mouth. Lorne was stunned, but he swallowed it, holding back a disgusted face.

"That's really good stuff," he told Rose. He turned to the adults and said, "Good stuff that tastes like shit!"

"And you know what that tastes like?" Keller asked.

Everyone at the table laughed. "Pone!" Cadman said.

"Look, it's Teyla!" Meghan screeched, running to the entrance to the mess hall. Sheppard, Teyla, and their family walked in and were quickly stopped by Meghan, who showed off her new dress that her mom had gotten her for Christmas.

The Sheppard family plus Meghan walked over and took their seats. Chuck and Amelia walked over to them with omelets in their hands.

"We're having a war as to whose omelets are better," Chuck said. "Just rate it on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best; it'll make things easier." He placed his omelets in front of Sheppard, Aidan, and Eileen, while Amelia gave hers to Teyla, Elizabeth, and Joe. Torren got half of each. Amelia and Chuck walked away after.

"Open up," Cadman was to Rose. Rose opened her mouth and Cadman put in the spoon with the baby food. "Morning," she said, looking over at the newcomers. "Have a good Christmas so far?"

"Yeah, it's been great. I made Teyla cry," Sheppard said. Teyla punched him hard in the arm.

Sam looked up at him. "John, that's mean."

"Not in that way. She cried over one of the presents that I gave her. She won't admit it, though."

Stacy McKay snorted. Keller gave her a glare, a mother glare, which is the worst glare of all. Stacy shut up and continued eating.

Sheppard suddenly felt someone poking his side. He looked down to see Charlie O'Neill the second, named after the first Charlie O'Neill that died. "Can you tell us a story?" he asked.

Sheppard picked him up and sat him down on his lap. "Sure. What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"A story from before I was born. A good story! One that's got Daddy's sense of humor in it and Mommy's brains," he said. Sheppard smiled.

"I have just the one," Sheppard said. Chuck and Amelia came over with Ronon in tow. They sat down just in time to hear his story. "It was just an average day. Amelia was telling Chuck that she made an omelet that was good."

"I lied, sir," Amelia said, her face growing red. "I made an omelet, but it tasted like crap. My first real good one was at McKay and Keller's wedding."

"Okay, so Amelia was lying. She then told a story about how she blew up the dishwasher. All of a sudden, the stargate started up and swooshed open, but instead of being blue, it was purple…"

A/N: Guess what? If you press that green button right below this, it'll solve world hunger! Not really, but if you press it, it'll make me happy, and that'll make everyone else happy and then rich people will give some food to the poor and then we will all be happy! Or something like that! PLEASE REVIEW! IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATEDDDDDDDDDDD! Thanks, have a nice day!


	3. The McKay Family

Chapter Three: The McKay Family

By Technician Fan

A/N: Yeah, disclaimer is on the first chapter. That goes for the rest of the story. Anyway, here is the McKay family, for all of you McKeller fans! This is also the next to last chapter with the same ending, **Shadows of Realm**, so no need to worry about me using copy and paste anymore. Control c, control v. My favorite buttons on the computer. Right, getting off topic there… HERE is the next CHAPTER!

McKay woke up to a sharp pain on his side and someone squealing. He opened his eyes to see his little three year old, Julie, smiling at him. "Daddy, guess what?"

McKay tried to put on his best behavior. "What, Jules?"

"It's Christmas!!!!" Julie screamed.

Before McKay could respond, the rest of his and Keller's kids started screaming. Obviously, Julie had screamed loud enough for all of them to hear. Julie jumped off of McKay and ran out of the bedroom.

McKay looked at the clock next to his head: 5:23 a.m. This was not a time to be getting up at all, even if it was Christmas.

"Five more minutes," Keller groaned beside him.

"Not when it's them," McKay said as he got up. He slipped on a robe and headed out to the living room where all the kids were. Well, all of them but Stacy. She was probably still sleeping. Teenagers!!!

Keller got up behind McKay and followed him out, rubbing her eyes. "This is too early!!"

"I know," Stacy said as she walked out of her room. "Why can't they be quiet?"

"Stacy, you used to be just like this," McKay said. He was starting to feel more awake now. A cup of coffee should really get him going. He quickly started to brew two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Keller. "Way back when you were little." He walked back to the living room and sat down. Julie already had a present open. It was a giant pink chest.

"Look what I got from Daniel, Daddy!" she said as she opened up the chest to reveal multiple fluffy and brightly colored dresses. "Disney Princess dresses!"

"Yay, good for you," McKay said in the most excited voice he could muster this early in the morning.

Scott, his six year old son, was busy opening up his present. He pulled out the latest invention of Nintendo: the portable Wii. "Aww, sweet!!!"

"Who gave you it?" Keller asked.

"Radek Zelenka," Scott read off of the tag. "Daddy, you see him more than I do. Can you thank him for me?"

McKay suppressed an angered frown. "Sure, buddy, I… I'll do that." To himself he muttered, "When he admits I'm smarter than Carter."

"Rodney," Jennifer whined. Obviously she had heard him.

"Sorry."

Stacy grabbed a small present and opened it up. She pulled out a diamond ring the size of Julie's fist. "Holy shit!"

"Stacy!!!" Jennifer yelled.

"Sorry, but look at the size of this thing!"

McKay's face grew red in anger. "Who gave you the diamond ring?"

"IDK. Let me check," Stacy said. She pulled out a note that was with it and unfolded it. "It says, 'Dear Stace, take the camera that is in this.'" Stacy pulled out a small camera that was also in the box. She read the next part to herself before snapping a picture of McKay's face.

"What was that for?" McKay asked.

"The note said take a picture of your father's angered face," Stacy said. "What's the rest of this say? 'Give me back the camera. I'm going to put post it for everyone to see on the internet. Today's top story! Sincerely, your favorite Colonel, Sheppard… and his family. P.S. the ring isn't for you. It's actually a napkin holder. I found it a few weeks ago and I thought it'd be funny to see McKay's reaction to if you got a diamond ring. Take a picture of his face again!'" Stacy clicked the camera again.

"Stop it!" McKay yelled.

Stacy smiled. She put the camera and the diamond ring off to the side. "Since I'm making you so majorly PO, why don't you open up the next present?"

"Fine," McKay said. He searched through the presents and grabbed one. He opened it up and pulled out a giant blanket covered with the periodic table. "What the…?"

"Don't ask questions," Keller said. "It's probably from O'Neill."

McKay read the tag. "Yep, it's O'Neill."

"Told ya so," Keller said as she, too, grabbed a present. She opened it up and smiled. "Sweet! It's the 45th anniversary edition of E.R. I'll have to tell Mary thanks."

They opened up the rest of their presents and headed off towards the mess hall. As they were getting their food, Stacy spotted something and ran towards the drink part. "Eggnog!" Julie and Scott screamed and followed her. As soon as they were done getting their eggnog, they all sat down at a table.

Ronon, Amelia, and Chuck came over and dropped off some omelets. They explained that they were having a contest.

A few minutes after, the Lorne family entered the mess hall. They walked over to him.

"Hey, have a good Christmas so far?" McKay said in a jolly tone. He was awake now that he had some coffee… and eggnog.

"A great Christmas, actually," Lorne replied.

"Jennifer, Rodney, look at my new pretty dress!" Meghan exclaimed, twirling around in her new dress that her mom had gotten her.

"You look gorgeous, Meghan," Jennifer said.

While the kids were talking about all the toys they had gotten, Chuck, Amelia, and Ronon walked over to them. Amelia and Chuck had steaming plates in their hands.

"Merry Christmas to you all," Amelia said. "Chuck and I are having a little competition. We're seeing who can cook the best omelet. Please, if you wouldn't mind being part of this, take an omelet!"

Each member of the Lorne family took their share of omelets.

"Dunkin, no!" Amelia said sternly to her son. He bowed his head in shame. "You know better than to take the other kid's toys. You got plenty for Christmas, anyway."

"Sorry, Mom," Dunkin said.

"It's okay, sweetie," Amelia said, bending down and giving him a quick hug. "Just be better about it from now on."

"Okay!" With that, Dunkin went back and joined the other kids.

"Oh, when will they ever learn?" Amelia asked rhetorically. "I gotta go make some more award winning omelets."

She turned and headed back to the kitchen, Chuck and Ronon on her tail. At that moment, the O'Neill family walked in. They came over and sat down beside the McKay and Lorne families.

Chuck and Amelia came over with Ronon behind them. They handed them some omelets and told them to tell them whose was better.

While the kids all told each other what they got, the parents talked while eating the omelets.

"You know what Chuck got me?" Jack asked. They all shook their heads. "He got me a jack-in-the-box that has a little Air Force figurine in it that squirts water out at your face." They all laughed. "And it sings this dweeby little song about the Stargate."

"Rose, eat it!" Cadman yelled at Rose. Cadman was trying to get her to eat the baby food. Rose was eight months old now. "Look, Daddy will eat it!" She shoved the spoon into Lorne's mouth. Lorne was stunned, but he swallowed it, holding back a disgusted face.

"That's really good stuff," he told Rose. He turned to the adults and said, "Good stuff that tastes like shit!"

"And you know what that tastes like?" Keller asked.

Everyone at the table laughed. "Pone!" Cadman said.

"Look, it's Teyla!" Meghan screeched, running to the entrance to the mess hall. Sheppard, Teyla, and their family walked in and were quickly stopped by Meghan, who showed off her new dress that her mom had gotten her for Christmas.

The Sheppard family plus Meghan walked over and took their seats. Chuck and Amelia walked over to them with omelets in their hands.

"We're having a war as to whose omelets are better," Chuck said. "Just rate it on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best; it'll make things easier." He placed his omelets in front of Sheppard, Aidan, and Eileen, while Amelia gave hers to Teyla, Elizabeth, and Joe. Torren got half of each. Amelia and Chuck walked away after.

"Open up," Cadman was to Rose. Rose opened her mouth and Cadman put in the spoon with the baby food. "Morning," she said, looking over at the newcomers. "Have a good Christmas so far?"

"Yeah, it's been great. I made Teyla cry," Sheppard said. Teyla punched him hard in the arm.

Sam looked up at him. "John, that's mean."

"Not in that way. She cried over one of the presents that I gave her. She won't admit it, though."

Stacy McKay snorted. Keller gave her a glare, a mother glare, which is the worst glare of all. Stacy shut up and continued eating.

Sheppard suddenly felt someone poking his side. He looked down to see Charlie O'Neill the second, named after the first Charlie O'Neill that died. "Can you tell us a story?" he asked.

Sheppard picked him up and sat him down on his lap. "Sure. What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"A story from before I was born. A good story! One that's got Daddy's sense of humor in it and Mommy's brains," he said. Sheppard smiled.

"I have just the one," Sheppard said. Chuck and Amelia came over with Ronon in tow. They sat down just in time to hear his story. "It was just an average day. Amelia was telling Chuck that she made an omelet that was good."

"I lied, sir," Amelia said, her face growing red. "I made an omelet, but it tasted like crap. My first real good one was at McKay and Keller's wedding."

"Okay, so Amelia was lying. She then told a story about how she blew up the dishwasher. All of a sudden, the stargate started up and swooshed open, but instead of being blue, it was purple…"

A/N: you likee?? I hope you do! Thanks for the people who reviewed. It was really nice of you! Anyways, the next chapter…. The Dex Family!!!


	4. The Dex Family

**The Dex Family**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: Haha! Two chapters in one week! It's a record! Here is the last chapter that has the same ending in the mess hall. The next chapter will be Woolsey's family (yes, Woolsey has a family. I had a request for it), then it'll be Daniel and Vala's family, then I might do a Mitchell and Lam family. But seriously, if you people have any other requests, please PM me or leave a review. So, like, yeah. Now, the unraveling of…. The Dex Family…. I SHOULD GIVE CHUCK A FAMILY!!! Any suggestions as to who he should go with?**

Ronon awoke to see his five year old son, Andrew, two inches from his face. "WAHH!!" Ronon yelled, jumping back from Andrew far enough to hit Amelia and knock her to the floor off the bed.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, still half asleep. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Ronon said, quickly getting out of bed to help her up. "Andrew scared me."

"He's five years old, Ronon," Amelia said, walking over to the child. She grabbed his hand and said to him, "C'mon, Andrew, it's time to go and get your brothers up and open presents."

Andrew smiled and ran off to get his siblings up. Ronon and Amelia sat down at the base of the Christmas tree that was set up. A few seconds later Andrew came out with his ten year old brother, Vincent, and his seven year old brother, Dunkin.

Vincent, whose hair was growing out to be as long a his dad's (but Amelia insisted on it being cleaner) yawned and sat down beside his mom. "I'm not ready for Christmas yet. It's too early."

"Isn't that what they all say?" Dunkin said. He had been awake for about an hour already. He was a total early bird.

"Since Andrew's being quiet, why doesn't he open up the first present?" Amelia said. Andrew smiled and grabbed a present.

"That's not fair, though!" Vincent complained. "He's always quiet!"

"That's why he gets to open up his present first. You two are always loud and obnoxious. Andrew's quiet and peaceful to be around," Amelia explained.

Andrew read the card out loud as best as he could. "Andrew, I hope you like this gift. I made it in school the other day. Love, Meghan." He pulled out the picture that came with the card. It was a stick figure of a boy and a stick figure girl playing with a large bouncy ball in a field. It was second grade coloring, but it's the thought that counts. "Can we hang this on the fridge, Mommy?"

"Of course we can," Amelia said, smiling. She added softly to Ronon, "It's his first crush!"

"Uh… right, whatever," Ronon said in a gruff voice.

"Show a little love! Here, maybe opening up a present will cheer you up and get you into the Christmas spirit." Amelia handed him a gift. "It's from Woolsey and his family."

Ronon undid the wrapping paper to reveal a box that had a picture of a gun on it. "What is it?"

Amelia grabbed the box from him and read off of the side: "It's the latest gun that's been made by the air force. Apparently it's not supposed to be in your possession, but Woolsey cut some corners with some people and got it for you."

"Isn't that nice of him," Ronon said. He put the gun aside. He turned to the kids and said, "Don't play with Daddy's gun."

"Got it!" The three boys said in unison.

Amelia grabbed a present. "My turn." She looked at it for a moment. "It's from you," she said to Ronon as she raised an eyebrow quizzically. She opened up the box and pulled out a necklace. It had a stargate on the end of it made out of pure silver. Amelia gasped at it.

"I didn't really know what to get you," Ronon explained. "I asked Chuck what you might like and he said that I should get you something related to the stargate since you're a technician. I had that crafted by Dr. Kosher down in McKay's department. He's a professional jewelry crafter and he said he'd do it. I can understand if it isn't what you expect--"

Ronon was cut off when Amelia leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love it, Ronon."

"That's good," Ronon said.

Vincent grabbed a gift quickly and opened it up. He pulled out two bantos rods. "Sweet! They've got animals carved along the edges of them… I can't wait to show Torren these before I kick his butt in a sparring session next week!"

"Who gave them to you?" Amelia asked as she leaned her back against Ronon's arm.

"Teyla, of course," Vincent said.

"My turn! My turn!" Dunkin said. He went up to the largest one that was his and unwrapped it. He screamed when he saw what it was. "It's a clubhouse! Daddy, can you build it for me please??!?!?!?"

"Sure, bud, I'll build it tomorrow," Ronon said.

"Thank you!" Dunkin said, jumping into Ronon's lap and giving him a hug. Amelia laughed. "I have to thank Chuck later!"

They finished opening up their presents and headed down to the mess hall. No one was in the mess hall itself when they got there. As they headed out to the kitchen, though, they saw that they weren't the first ones there.

Chuck was busy cooking up something on the stove. Amelia tiptoed up behind him and said, "What cha' doing?"

Chuck jumped slightly and gave a little squeak of surprise. "Amelia! You scared me!"

"Did you just squeak?" Amelia said, grinning widely and laughing slightly.

"No, of course not! I don't squeak!"

"But you just made a squeaky sound!" Amelia snorted.

"Yeah, well you snorted!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"HEY!" Ronon said loudly. They both shut up. "What is going on here?"

"I'm making some omelets," Chuck said. "I figured it'd be a nice Christmas present to give out. I mean, besides all the other stuff…."

Dunkin suddenly ran up to Chuck and grabbed his left leg. "Thanks, Uncle Chuck!"

"Ahh! Kid is hugging my leg!" Chuck exclaimed. He looked up at Amelia. "Why is kid hugging my leg?"

"He loves the clubhouse that you got him," Amelia explained.

"You built it already?"

"No, but he loves the fact that he now has a clubhouse. Ronon's going to build it tomorrow for him."

"Oh," Chuck said. He suddenly got a sly grin on his face. "Brilliant idea," he said. "Why don't we have a competition? Whoever makes the best omelet wins. We can get all the people to vote on whose omelet is better. Whoever has the most votes wins. How about it?"

Amelia took no time in answering. "DEAL!"

They shook hands on it.

"It's best that you start cooking," Chuck said, walking back to where his omelet was sizzling. "I'm already almost done with this and I just saw McKay and his family walk in."

Amelia started to cook up an omelet. They heard someone shout, "Eggnog!" from out in the mess hall. As soon as she was done with her omelet, she and Chuck went over to McKay and his family and explained what was going on with the contest.

They then went back inside the kitchen to let the McKay family enjoy the omelets in peace. After they finished cooking up another batch, they went out to give it to the Lorne family.

"Merry Christmas to you all," Amelia said. "Chuck and I are having a little competition. We're seeing who can cook the best omelet. Please, if you wouldn't mind being part of this, take an omelet!"

Each member of the Lorne family took their share of omelets.

"Dunkin, no!" Amelia said sternly to her son. He bowed his head in shame. "You know better than to take the other kid's toys. You got plenty for Christmas, anyway."

"Sorry, Mom," Dunkin said.

"It's okay, sweetie," Amelia said, bending down and giving him a quick hug. "Just be better about it from now on."

"Okay!" With that, Dunkin went back and joined the other kids.

"Oh, when will they ever learn?" Amelia asked rhetorically. "I gotta go make some more award winning omelets."

With that, she turned back towards the kitchen with Chuck and Ronon to go make more omelets. After another batch, they went to deliver it to the O'Neill family.

"I wonder if the general liked his present?" Chuck wondered when they were back in the kitchen.

"What'd you get him?" Amelia asked.

"Remember that thing that we saw in that magazine one time when we were bored during our shift? The little jack-in-the-box squirt gun thing?"

"Yeah! That thing was hilarious! Is that what you got him?"

"Sort of. I just tweaked it a bit so that it sings this cute little song about the stargate that I found on YouTube."

"Awesome! Oh, look, the Sheppard family's here. Let's go give them some omelets." Amelia grabbed a few of her omelets and headed out with Chuck and Ronon.

"We're having a war as to whose omelets are better," Chuck said. "Just rate it on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best; it'll make things easier." He placed his omelets in front of Sheppard, Aidan, and Eileen, while Amelia gave hers to Teyla, Elizabeth, and Joe. Torren got half of each. Amelia and Chuck walked away after.

"Let's make a few for the road and go and see what they rate us," Amelia said. They made a few extras and headed back out to the large amount of people that were there.

"I have just the one," Sheppard said was saying to Charlie O'Neill. "It was just an average day. Amelia was telling Chuck that she made an omelet that was good."

"I lied, sir," Amelia said, her face growing red. "I made an omelet, but it tasted like crap. My first real good one was at McKay and Keller's wedding."

"Okay, so Amelia was lying. She then told a story about how she blew up the dishwasher. All of a sudden, the stargate started up and swooshed open, but instead of being blue, it was purple…"

**A/N: And there it is. The last ending that will end with Sheppard telling the story of Omelets Lead to Purple Wormholes. Next chapter is the Woolsey family. I think you'll all like who I put him with…. Please review!!!!!!**


	5. The Woolsey Family

**The Woolsey Family**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: Here is the Woolsey chapter! Sorry it took so long, my internet was being a butt. I realize Woolsey's, like, totally decrepit, but he needs to be loved! SPOILER WARNING FOR REMNANTS, THOUGH IT'S MINOR!! I brought a character in from there as Woolsey's wife, even though she doesn't exactly exist… but now she does! I'll explain it all in the chapter. Sorry if I get the accent wrong. I think she's Australian, but I can't be positive. Thanks for the reviews a bunch! And, for all those who have opposed the previous endings, this chapter will have a completely different ending! I hope you all had a great Christmas! I did and based some of the things in this chapter on my Christmas. **

Woolsey woke up to the sound of muffled giggles. He opened up his eyes and looked around. How stupid of him. He knew he couldn't see without his glasses! He grabbed said glasses off of the nightstand beside his bed and looked around again. He heard some more giggles, louder this time, and saw a couple small shadows by his door.

He smiled to himself. "Lila, Richie, I know you're out there."

His two kids jumped out. "Surprise!" They shouted.

"We wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas before you got up," Lila said in her cute little six year old voice.

"We thought you'd be happy," seven year old Richard Junior, better known as Richie, added in.

Woolsey smile grew wider. "Of course I'm happy, Richie." He stood up and stood across from them. "Now come over here and give your dad a hug."

Lila and Richie squealed and ran over to Woolsey, jumping in his arms. They laughed and hugged him. After a couple of seconds they heard a loud yawn. They looked back over at Woolsey's bed to see his wife stirring.

"What's with all the noise?" She asked, her Australian accent thick with sleep. She sat up, her brown hair sticking in every direction. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the sight before her. She smiled and said, "Oh, I see."

"Good morning, Vanessa," Woolsey said.

"Mornin'," she replied, stretching a bit before rubbing the back of her head slightly and getting up to join her husband and kids. She kissed each of them on the head. "Who wants to go open up presents?"

"Me!" Richie and Lila screamed at the same time. They ran out of Woolsey and Vanessa Conrad's bedroom, heading towards the living room where the tree was.

Woolsey gave Vanessa a quick kiss before following them out. He sat down in a comfy sofa with Richie and Lila. Vanessa went to the bathroom before joining them.

"Okay, how about Richie goes first?" Vanessa said.

"Yeah!" Richie said, grabbing a present that said "Richard." He unwrapped it. He pulled out a suit and tie that was too big for him. He looked at it quizzically. "Mommy, this doesn't fit me!"

"What the--" Vanessa said, grabbing the wrapping paper with the tag on it. She smiled to herself. "No, Richie, this is for your father."

"Oh!" Richie turned to his father. "Don't look, Daddy!"

Woolsey smiled and covered his eyes as Richie put the suit back in the box and put the wrapping paper on top. Richie then exclaimed, "Merry Christmas, Daddy!"

Woolsey took the present and got the suit out. He put on an excited face. "Wow, look at this! It's such a nice suit! Thank you, Vanessa!"

"You're welcome," Vanessa replied softly. She then searched through the presents and pulled one out. "Here, Richie, this is yours."

Richie opened up the present and pulled out a giant book. He read off of the cover, "The Giant Encyclopedia of Useless Information. Sweet!"

"Be sure to thank whoever got you that."

"It's Meredith."

Vanessa and Woolsey smiled. Jeannie Miller was teaching the kids, as the future Elizabeth had said before, and Jeannie's brother, Rodney, was now more commonly known to the kids as "Meredith" because that's what she always calls him.

"Okay, Lila, you're turn," Woolsey said.

Lila grabbed her stocking and pulled out a giant bag of M&M's. She squealed before pulling out a nutcracker looking M&M guy that would pop out M&M's through its mouth.

"Oh, great," Woolsey whispered to his wife. "She's going to get a pure sugar high." Vanessa smiled and they watched Lila hit the switch on the back of the nutcracker M&M guy, making him spill out M&M's into Richie's hands.

"Here, Mommy," Lila said, holding the nutcracker out to Vanessa. She made a puking nose as the M&M guy spilt out some M&M's into Vanessa's hands. Vanessa and Woolsey laughed.

Woolsey handed Vanessa a present. "This is from General Ellis."

Vanessa unwrapped it and revealed a box. She took the lid of the box off and pulled out a dark blue sweater with the Australian flag on it. "Oh, how sweet!" Vanessa exclaimed.

They opened up the rest of the presents and headed off towards the south pier, where a small party was being held. The south pier already had a few families there when they arrived.

Daniel Jackson and his family were there. Vala spotted the Woolseys and headed over to them, hugging each of them. "Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed.

Daniel came up behind her. "Yeah, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Vanessa said warmly.

"How are the kids doing?" Woolsey asked.

Vala glanced behind herself at their kids before answering. "They're doing fine. Catherine was bullying Eugene a bit and not letting him have any of his presents, but they got over it."

"Good, that's good. Anything exciting happen while we weren't here?"

"No, but did you hear the news about Mitchell and Lam?"

Vanessa and Woolsey exchanged a confused glance. "No… what happened?"

"She gave birth to the newest member a few hours ago."

"Talk about surprise Christmas presents," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, I know!" Vala exclaimed. She looked over Woolsey's shoulder. "Speaking of the devil…"

Woolsey turned around to see Mitchell walking out of the transporters with a baby in his arms. He had a wide grin on his face as he came up to them. "Mr. Woolsey, I'd like you to meet Carrie."

"Oh, another 'Ca' name," Vala said, tickling Carrie's stomach a bit. "Are you ever going to name one something else? Like a 'K' name or something along the lines of that?"

"Of course not," Mitchell said, smiling. "It's tradition!"

Vala scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Caldwell decided to come over at that moment. "Time for cake!" he said, smiling. He looked so much younger now that he had a family…

"Yay!" Richie and Lila screamed, running over to the tables.

Woolsey wrapped his arm around Vanessa's shoulders. Together they walked over to the tables after their kids. Life was perfect for Woolsey, ever since he met Vanessa. A supposed figment of his imagination based on reality. As Albert Einstein always said, "Imagination is more important than knowledge."

**A/N: Don't ask about the ending. I felt like doing something sweet. Next chapter is the exciting Jackson family before the Mitchell family. Don't worry, these won't quite end the same. Please review and if you have any cute quotes that I could use, feel free to leave them!!! Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Jackson Family

**The Jackson Family**

**By Technician Fan**

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. Sorry I couldn't update, my computer is being a complete ASS lately. It said my access was stricken or something like that… but now it works since I looked up on google!! Happy New Year to you all! Here is the Jackson family chapter! If you guys have any recommendations, PLEASE tell me them. I'll do the Mitchell family and if I found someone for Caldwell, so he'll be there with his family. **

"_Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop. Mistletoe hung where you can see; every couple tries to stop_," voices rang from the living room.

Vala stirred next to Daniel, groaning. "Are those the kids?"

Daniel sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Sadly."

Vala smiled, giving Daniel a quick kiss on his cheek. "We'd better go let them open up their presents!" She got up and walked into the living room. Daniel took a deep breath before following her.

"Mommy!" Three year old Ernest yelled as he ran up to Vala, hugging her legs. "Did you like our singing?"

"It was wonderful, dear," Vala said, patting his head lightly. She turned to her oldest. "Amy, what time did you guys get up?"

"Oh about… twenty minutes ago," twelve year old Amy said. "Don't worry, it wasn't my fault. Catherine and Ernest just had to wake me up. Jasec was woken up aftter that. So you can blame the pukes for it."

"Amy, be nice," Daniel said. "They are your siblings."

"Yeah, well, they're your kids."

Eight year old Jasec, sitting beside Amy, yawned before saying, "Can we just open up the presents already?"

Vala and Daniel exchanged amused grins. Jacek was nothing like his namesake. Nothing at ALL like his namesake. Or his namesake's daughter, Vala. He'd rather sleep than cheat people out of deals or steal.

"Amy, you can go first," Vala said.

Amy grabbed a present with her name on it. "It's from Taylor Caldwell." She opened it up and squealed in delight. "Awesome! It's the iPod Micro!" She pulled out a VERY small music player. "Now I'm going to have to hug Becky till she dies!"

"No killing anybody. It's Christmas. At least wait until next year.." Daniel said. Vala slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Sorry, sorry. Catherine, you're next."

Catherine took a present and unwrapped it without any delicacy at all. She pulled out a box and opened it up. She pulled out a stuffed animal. "Yay, it's another Lambchop for my collection!"

"Who gave you it?" Vala asked.

"Evan," she said, playing with the classic stuffed animal.

"Be sure to thank him. Ernest, you're next," Vala said.

Ernest went to grab a present, but Catherine got in the way of him. He tried to push her aside but she shoved him off.

"Catherine!" Daniel said, standing up before picking her up away from her brother. He held her so that she was facing him. "No! You let your brother be."

Catherine pouted out her bottom lip. "Sorry, Daddy."

Daniel sat down again with Catherine in his lap. "Ernest, go ahead." Ernest quickly grabbed a present, afraid that his sister's wrath would come back. He looked at the tag, not that he really needed to. He still didn't know how to read. He opened up the package and pulled out a teddy bear. It had a picture of his face on the stomach of it. Ernest smiled.

Vala grabbed the wrapping paper and looked at the tag. "It's from Vincent, with help from Amelia."

Daniel handed Vala a present. "Here," he said.

She looked at the tag and said, "It's from Sam." She opened it up and pulled out a photo album. She flipped through the pages and saw every moment from when she first arrived at the SGC to her and Daniel's wedding day. She wiped away a tear that was forming and put the photo album aside.

Daniel looked at her. "You okay?" She nodded and handed him a present. He opened it up as he said, "Whatever it is, it can't be good, seeing as it came from you." Vala punched him lightly on his shoulder. Daniel laughed and pulled out a book, smiling at it. "Archaeology for Dummies. Thanks, honey."

"No problem."

They opened up the rest of the presents and headed out to the south pier. They were walked by the infirmary when they saw Carmen Mitchell grabbing a plastic cup of water from the water dispenser thing.

"Carmen, what are you doing here?" Vala asked.

Carmen looked up at them. She pointed behind her as she said, "Mom's went into labor early this morning. She's resting now." Carmen smiled. "I've got another sister."

"Oh, congratulations! Tell Carolyn I said hi," Vala said, walking with her family to the South Pier.

"Yep!"

The Jackson family entered the South Pier and saw a couple of families there. Caldwell came over to them, his daughter Becky hugging his leg as he walked.

"Good morning," he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Daniel said.

Amy walked off to thank Taylor for the gift he gave her. Jasec wandered over to where the snacks were and Catherine ran off to say hi to some of her friends that were there. Ernest looked at Caldwell before grabbing his other leg and hugging it while sitting on Caldwell's foot.

"What am I?" Caldwell asked. "A taxi for toddlers?"

"Toddler Taxi," Vala teased. "Did you hear about Carolyn and Cam?"

Caldwell nodded. "Yeah, another one. I wonder if they'll keep the tradition that they've made. 'Ca' this and 'Ca' that." He smiled.

The Woolsey family walked through at that moment. Vala spotted them and ran over, hugging each of them. "Merry Christmas!" she said.

Daniel walked up behind her and said, "Yeah, Merry Christmas."

"How are the kids doing?" Woolsey asked.

Vala glanced behind herself at her kids before answering. "They're doing fine. Catherine was bullying Eugene a bit and not letting him have any of his presents, but they got over it."

"Good, that's good. Anything exciting happen while we weren't here?"

"No, but did you hear the news about Mitchell and Lam?" Daniel asked.

Vanessa and Woolsey exchanged a confused glance. "No… what happened?"

"She gave birth to the newest member a few hours ago."

"Talk about surprise Christmas presents," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, I know!" Vala exclaimed. She looked over Woolsey's shoulder. "Speaking of the devil…"

Woolsey and Vanessa turned around to see Mitchell walking out of the transporters with a baby in his arms. He had a wide grin on his face as he came up to them. "Mr. Woolsey, I'd like you to meet Carrie."

"Oh, another 'Ca' name," Vala said, tickling Carrie's stomach a bit. "Are you ever going to name one something else? Like a 'K' name or something along the lines of that?"

"Of course not," Mitchell said, smiling. "It's tradition!"

Vala scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Caldwell decided to come over at that moment. "Time for cake!" he said, smiling.

"Yay!" Richie and Lila screamed, running over to the tables.

Woolsey wrapped his arm around Vanessa's shoulders and they walked over to the tables behind their kids. Daniel looked at Vala and gave her a quick kiss. She giggled and put her arm around his waist, leaning into him as they walked behind Woolsey and Vanessa.

As they walked to the table, Daniel thought of a quote that he came across in a book he was reading. It was said by Richard Bach. "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours; if not, they never were." Bach was right.

Daniel had finally showed his feelings for Vala. However, she wanted to explore the galaxy and he needed to stay at the SGC. He let her go, and she left. A year later, she came back. Daniel smiled as he remembered the moment when she came back. Life was perfect, and it was always going to be that way.

**A/N: Thanks to Eplen91 for those many quotes! They were lifesavers. And thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! Oh, BTW, the Lambchop thing is totally based on my life. I have… seven and I'm getting an eighth soon. Right, so, the Mitchell family in all its glory is coming next…. **


	7. The Mitchell Family

**The Mitchell Family**

**By Technician Fan**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter!! I was sick for two weeks straight and I have this big poetry project and I'm really just throwing excuses at you, but at least they're true. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and thanks once again to Eplen91 for the quotes!!! And now, for the Mitchell family…**

"Cam, honey, wake up!" Carolyn Lam said to her husband. Mitchell groaned. "Cam, the baby is coming!"

Mitchell opened up his eyes to see his wife looking at him with a sincere look on her face. "Hmm… what?"

She groaned. "What part of 'the baby is coming' do you not understand?"

Mitchell sprang up. "Whoa, what?!! The baby's coming?"

"Yes, you moron! C'mon, we have to get to the infirmary!"

"Right!" Mitchell ran into the kids' rooms to wake them up. "C'mon, kiddos, we're spending Christmas in the infirmary."

"What?" Carmen asked, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. "Why can't we just stay here?"

"The baby's coming," Mitchell said, gently lifting his two year old, Carl, out of his tiny bed. "Your mom needs to go there. Do me a favor and wake up Candy."

Carmen gave another yawn before climbing out her bed and grabbing her sleeping, four year old sister. She quickly shook her six year old sister Caitlyn's arm to wake her up while Mitchell woke up ten year old Calvin. They then walked out to the hall where Lam was waiting, leaning with her hand on the wall to support herself.

"Mom, you okay?" Carmen asked, shifting her weight as she held her sleeping sister.

Lam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've done this enough times before."

"Let's quit jibber-jabbing and get down to the infirmary," Mitchell said. He tapped the radio on the side of his head. "Mitchell to the infirmary."

"Infirmary here, sir," a voice said over the radio.

"I need a medical team waiting down there. The baby's on the way."

"Yessir, right away."

The whole family trudged down to the infirmary, occasionally stopping when a contraction hit Lam. Finally, they arrived there with only a few minutes to spare as Lam cried out in pain, nearly doubling down to the ground.

"Carolyn!" Mitchell shouted, running over to her with Carl in his arms.

"Oh, god, that hurt like hell," Lam said through gritted teeth.

A medical tech came over and helped Lam over to the maternity ward. (A/N: I have no idea if that's even there, but whatever. It is now.) They then sat for the next few hours, waiting for the baby to finally come into the world. At last, a baby's cry was heard.

"Congratulations," the med tech said. "It's a girl." He cut the umbilical cord and quickly washed up the baby before handing it to the mother. "Here you are."

Lam smiled, looking at the latest member of the Mitchell family. "Oh, she's so cute."

"That's what you say every time," Mitchell said, looking at the baby.

"What are you gonna name her?" Carmen asked.

"It has to start with 'Ca,' like all of you… hmm… how about Carrie?" Mitchell asked.

"Carrie sounds wonderful," Lam said. She looked up at Carmen. "Honey, do you mind getting me some water?"

"No problemo, Mother," Carmen said, walking out of the room to get some water. She returned a couple minutes later. "I saw Daniel and Vala going by with their kids to the party on the South Pier or wherever it is. Vala told me to tell you that she says hi."

"Where's our presents, Dadda?" Carl asked from the doorway. He looked extremely tired.

"Uh… they're coming, Carl, don't worry. We'll have to open them up a little bit later, that's all," Mitchell replied.

"Here, honey," Carolyn said, lifting Carrie up a bit. "I need to rest."

"I'll go show the people at the South Pier our adorable little daughter, then," Mitchell said. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mitchell walked down the halls with Carrie in his hands, passing someone every so often that would congratulate him. He finally got to the pier and he couldn't keep himself from smiling a wide grin. He spotted Woolsey and he said, "Mr. Woolsey, I'd like you to meet Carrie."

"Oh, another 'Ca' name," Vala said, tickling Carrie's stomach a bit. "Are you ever going to name one something else? Like a 'K' name or something along the lines of that?"

"Of course not," Mitchell said, smiling. "It's tradition!"

Vala scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Caldwell decided to come over at that moment. "Time for cake!" he said, smiling.

Mitchell decided to just head back to the infirmary. Lam was still resting, so he walked over to the where the kids were sitting on the floor. "Hey, kids, I'd like you to meet your little sister, Carrie."

Candy looked at Carrie. "She looks like Mommy!"

"No she doesn't, she looks like Daddy!" Carl argued.

The kids arguing over who Carrie looked most like made Mitchell smile. He remembered a quote that Daniel kept using on him. It was said by… Cesare Pavese. "We do not remember days, we remember moments." Well, this particular moment, Mitchell was going to remember for the rest of his life… unless he forgets because of dementia.

**A/N: thanks for reading! Please review!!! I have the Caldwell family next and then that's it!!!! And yes, I will use the ideas given to me.**


	8. The Caldwell Family

**The Caldwell Family**

**By Technician Fan**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. **

**A/N: Here were are; the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me throughout this story, and thanks to those who read Omelets Lead to Purple Wormholes!!! Especially thanks to Eplen91 for your help and Shadows-of-Realm for your suggestions. Also, you two stuck with me throughout this story!! Anyway, thanks to everyone, and I hope you enjoy the last installment of It's Christmastime Again. Oh, and the wife of Caldwell is the one that used to be on the Daedalus. She also was (SPOILER ALERT!) on the Phoenix when Carter was ordering everyone to abort on the episode The Last Man. She was the last to leave. I don't remember her first name, so I made it up as Holly… And this wasn't that easy to write, so please hear me out on this!!!! :D**

Caldwell woke up to the sound of someone swearing about something. He got up, careful not to disturb his sleeping wife, and looked around before smiling at who it was. His adopted son (if you could call him that), Hermiod, was sitting in the living room, trying to unwrap a heavily taped package.

"Hermiod, you're supposed to wait for everyone else," Caldwell said softly.

Hermiod jumped at his voice. "Oh, uh… Steven. I was just…uh… this isn't what it… looks… like…"

Wow, an Asgard stuttering. That was a first. If only Caldwell had a camera…

"Just put the present down and go wake up the kids, please, and I won't say anything to Holly," Caldwell said.

"Very well," Hermiod said. "Thank you, Steven."

"Hey, I know you're on her death list because of how much you've been poking around those presents," Caldwell joked. Hermiod walked into the room he shared with his adopted siblings. Caldwell walked into his own bedroom and saw his wife already awake and sitting up, her long hair sticking out slightly.

"Was he in the presents again?" Major Meyers asked.

Caldwell nodded. "Um.. Yeah, but don't tell him I told you that. He's waking up--" Caldwell was cut off by the sound of screaming. "Kids," he finished, smiling. He gave Meyers a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up and heading out to the living room. Meyers lagged after him.

"Daddy!" Caldwell's eight year old son, Taylor, cried out. Taylor ran over to him and jumped into Caldwell's arms. Caldwell laughed, tossing him up in the air. Taylor giggled.

"Is Daddy being mean to you?" Meyers asked as she picked up their four year old, Becky.

"No," Taylor said as he was placed down. He ran over to the pile of presents and sat down, digging through them. Hermiod grabbed a stool and sat down as close to the presents as possible without touching them. Becky struggled away from her mom's grasp and sat down next to her brother, who had stopped searching for presents by now.

"Steven, why don't you go first?" Hermiod suggested, trying to get on Meyers' good side.

Caldwell smiled, knowing why Hermiod was saying that. "Why that is so nice, Hermiod." He grabbed a present and opened it up. He pulled out a vase made out of clay. There was a note on the inside. Caldwell read it to himself. "It's from O'Neill," he said. "It's the first vase he's made that actually survived."

Meyers gave a small laugh. "That sounds like Jack."

"Here, Mommy, I made this for you!" Taylor announced, holding out a present for his mom.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Meyers said as she took the present from his hands. She unwrapped it gently and looked at the box it was in. It was completely blank, so she opened up the box and pulled out a rock that was painted. "Oh… um… okay."

"It's a pet rock that I made in school the other day. Jeannie helped me with it," Taylor explained.

Meyers smiled. "I love it, sweetie," she said. She kissed Taylor's head quickly. "Thank you very much. You can open up the next present."

Taylor grinned and grabbed a present that he obviously had found earlier when he was searching. He unwrapped it quickly and pulled out a snazzy looking flying helicopter thing. He looked at it before throwing it up in the air. It flew around the room and knocked over a lamp. It crashed to the floor and blew out. Caldwell quickly ran over to it and cleaned up the mess. Taylor was apologizing to whoever would listen.

"Tay, it's fine," Meyers said. "We know it was just an accident." Meyers gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before looking at Becky. "Why don't you pick a present, sweetie?"

Becky grabbed one and opened it up. She pulled out a blanket with the latest Disney Princess on it: Natalie Scroonge. Becky squealed and hugged the blanket tightly.

"Who gave it to you, honey?" Caldwell said as he sat down next to her after cleaning up the rest of the mess made by the snazzy looking flying helicopter thing.

"I don't know," Becky said. "I can't read."

Meyers and Caldwell gave small laughs. Hermiod peered over Becky's shoulder and said, "It is from Amelia."

"Thank you, Hermiod," Becky said.

"Go ahead and open up a present," Meyers said, smiling.

Hermiod took up the present that Caldwell had seen him trying to open up before. He managed it this time, though, and he pulled out a giant notebook (literally, GIANT!) filled with paper…. Obviously.

"Herm, what is it?" Taylor asked, crawling over to see what Hermiod got.

"It's the data statistics of the _General Hammond_. I've been waiting for these for twenty three years…" Hermiod said. "Everything's here. All the hard drive mechanisms, all the stored data from the data crystals, every single log entry… everything." Hermiod looked over at Caldwell. "Thank you." He stood up in the shaky way that Asgards stood up and walked over to Caldwell. He wrapped his arms around Caldwell's neck in a sort of hug. "Thank you," he repeated.

Caldwell looked downright terrified. "Oh…um… you're welcome…"

Meyers saved him at that moment. "Here, why don't we finish opening up all these presents and get down to the pier?"

The kids shouted in agreement and Hermiod stopped hugging Caldwell. Caldwell shot his wife a thank you smile. She laughed and the family finished opening up all the presents.

As the family headed down to the pier, they passed the Mitchell family, minus Carolyn and Cam, sitting in the infirmary.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Meyers asked them.

"Mom's in labor," Carmen said.

"Oh, well, I hope everything goes well."

"Thanks."

The Caldwell family continued down to the South Pier. When they arrived, no one was there but some of the stuff was already set up.

"Hey, kids," Caldwell said, bending down. "Would you like to help Mommy and Daddy out by setting up some of the chairs by the tables?"

"Yay!" Becky and Taylor yelled, running to get the folding chairs. Hermiod didn't shout, but it looked as though he skipped over to the chairs…. Sketchy Asgard alert…

After they were done setting everything up, Becky ran over to Caldwell's leg and clung onto it. "Beck, what are you doing?" Caldwell asked her.

"Walk, Daddy, walk!" Becky chanted. "Over to Vala!"

Caldwell turned to see the Jacksons coming towards them. He walked over, Becky still clinging to his leg.

"Good morning," he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Daniel said.

Amy walked off to thank Taylor for the gift he gave her. Jasec wandered over to where the snacks were and Catherine ran off to say hi to some of her friends that were there. Ernest looked at Caldwell before grabbing his other leg and hugging it while sitting on Caldwell's foot.

"What am I?" Caldwell asked. "A taxi for toddlers?"

"Toddler Taxi," Vala teased. "Did you hear about Carolyn and Cam?"

Caldwell nodded. "Yeah, another one. I wonder if they'll keep the tradition that they've made. 'Ca' this and 'Ca' that." He smiled.

The Woolsey family walked through at that moment. Vala spotted them and ran over, hugging each of them. "Merry Christmas!" she said.

Daniel walked up behind her and said, "Yeah, Merry Christmas."

"How are the kids doing?" Woolsey asked.

Vala glanced behind herself at her kids before answering. "They're doing fine. Catherine was bullying Eugene a bit and not letting him have any of his presents, but they got over it."

"Good, that's good. Anything exciting happen while we weren't here?"

"No, but did you hear the news about Mitchell and Lam?" Daniel asked.

Vanessa and Woolsey exchanged a confused glance. "No… what happened?"

"She gave birth to the newest member a few hours ago."

"Talk about surprise Christmas presents," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, I know!" Vala exclaimed. She looked over Woolsey's shoulder. "Speaking of the devil…"

While Mitchell came towards the two families with his little daughter in his hands, Caldwell walked around to amuse the kids. He then saw his wife point at the cake and mouth, "Cake." Caldwell walked back over to the Jacksons, Woolseys, and Mitchell.

"Time for cake!" Caldwell announced.

"Yay!" Richie and Lila screamed, running over to the tables.

Caldwell walked over to the cake, watching his wife cut it up. She had served under him for a couple of years before being transferred. He didn't know why, but there was this quote that Hermiod quoted at one point when they were decorating the Christmas tree: "When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile." He could list off more than a thousand reasons he wanted to smile about. He had a wonderful wife, two great kids, a slightly scary adopted Asgard as a son, and many, many friends. Plus this great view from the South Pier. As Caldwell got his piece of cake, he glanced at his son with icing already all over his face. Life was always full of something, wasn't it?

**A/N: Im sorry about the ending to that… I can't do endings… Anyway, this is the last chapter, so thank you so much for reading!!!! Please review!!! And happy belated Valentine's day!!!**


End file.
